1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a window operator for opening and closing a window and including a switch which triggers a burglar alarm, and more particularly, this invention relates to a window operator which opens and closes a circuit when moved so as to generate a sequence of electrical pulses which trigger the burglar alarm.
2. Background Art
It is frequently desirable to provide alarm mechanisms which signal that an intruder has broken into a building or dwelling. Numerous alarm systems providing this protection are on the market today. Unfortunately, many alarm systems are intended for use on doors only and thus provide no security against an intruder who enters through a window.
A few systems are in use which signal an intrusion through a window. In one type of system, a conductive strip is placed along the glass pane to detect any break in the glass. When the glass is broken, the current across the conductive strip is interrupted. That interruption triggers an alarm package which signals that there is an intruder by, for example, turning on lights or sounding a siren. This type of alarm system is triggered, however only by a break of the glass pane. If the window is left unlocked so that an intruder need not break the glass to enter, the alarm will not be triggered. Therefore, to receive the maximum protection from this type of alarm system, it is necessary that the window be closed and locked. Ventilation thus must be sacrificed for this protection. Reduced ventilation can be extremely undesirable, for example, in an unair-conditioned bedroom during hot weather.
Still another type of alarm system which has been used consists of a switch which is operated when a window is opened. These systems only detect a change in the window position, however, from a single fixed (usually closed) window position. Thus, the alarm system is only useful when the window is located in that single specific position. Accordingly, the window cannot be left open in whatever position provides the desired amount of ventilation.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.